Defying Propriety
by babyDxxx
Summary: Bella Swan had a perfect life. The best friend, rich parents, dream job. The only problem was Him. Edward Cullen, her worst enemy. Then came the news that made her loose all control. "You will marry Edward, and you two will work it out." BxE all human X
1. Trailer

Hi everyone, so this is my second fanfic but first for Twighlight. This plot is usually my favourite type to read so I thought I'd try my own. Here's the trailer. Let me know If you think it's worth it...

ALL HUMAN  
BELLA X EDWARD  
RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES .

* * *

_Ouch Damn it! What the hell? _A frozen, wet solid slid down my back. A harsh snicker came from behind me. I whirled around. _Should have known..._

**Isabella Swan had a perfect life. The best friend.**

(A clip of Alice giggling and handing a cosmopolitan to Bella)

**The rich parents.**

(Charles and Renee Swan walking around a grand ballroom, hand in each others)

**Her dream job.**

(Bella placing a full cardboard box onto a table, taking a deep breath and looking around smiling)

**The only problem, was **_**Him**_**.**

"It seems like yesterday these three were making castles in the sandbox." _Yeah, and then Mr evil had to stomp on mine when it got bigger than his!_

**Edward Cullen, her worst enemy.**

"Here," I retorted pouring the pink liquid down his shirt. "See you look much better!"

"Bitch." He snarled.

"Au contraire. It's Queen Bitch to you asshole!"

**Then came the news that made her loose all control.**

"Edward, Isabella. We had decided that our families will be joined through both of you. Edward, I would like to welcome you to our family as my son-in-law."

"Isabella, my dear, I am so proud to finally make you the other daughter that I feel you've always been."

**Will hate turn to love?**

(Edward and Bella standing on a dance floor, hands entwined. Swaying while gazing in each others eyes.)

**Or will hate only grow stronger?**

"Don't you dare touch me Cullen, or I swear to God you'll be carrying that hand in an ice bucket."

**You'll only know, if you read on...**

**DEFYING PROPRIETY**

* * *

By BabyDxxx

So should I carry on?.. comment!! ...X


	2. Good Morning Sunshine!

**Oh my gosh thank you so much everybody who commented, I've never had so many in one go let alone a trailer... so as you wish (YAY) here is chapter one...**

**And I'm going to say from here on, as we all know - I do not own anything to do with twighlight... even Edward sigh lol**

* * *

_Ouch Damn it! What the hell? _A frozen, wet solid slid down my back. A harsh snicker came from behind me. I whirled around. _Should have known..._

"What the hell was that?" I snapped at the tall golden haired boy now in-front of me.

His sapphire eyes shone as he smirked. "Oh Bella you just looked so tense. I thought I could do you a favour help you cool down!" He burst into another roar of laughter.

My vision turned red. _Immature asshole_, I seethed catching a glimpse in a mirror of the dark blue line tracing the back of my _Mui Mui _silk dress. Ice.

Making a beeline for the front door I prayed my father wouldn't notice the stain. Back upstairs in my room the relief I felt of being away from the guests downstairs thawed my anger a little. This dinner party which was supposedly meant to celebrate the graduation of Charlie and Renee Swan's lovely intelligent daughter had been once again turned into another excuse for my parents to flaunt our newly decorated Manhattan penthouse. The event consisted mostly of me walking around the room, chatting absentmindedly to one of fathers business partners or golf buddies and listening to each one ramble on about how they just _knew _when I was little, that I would someday graduate with honours from Parsons, top of my class. I caught myself chuckling. Yeah, that's really what they meant my first year, while shaking their heads and telling me I was better off at Harvard or Yale instead. Then there was the occasional family friend, like Rosalie Hale; a girl who I spent most summer camp seasons with. Or Angela Webber, my high school best friend who had stuck with me since the tender age of five. Then there was _him, _Edward Cullen, the jerk who had ruined everyone of my childhood christmases, not to mention the countless haircuts and party frocks. It wasn't enough that we disliked each other from day one, no. He enjoyed enforcing that hatred with endless pranks and teasing while , I in turn, fought back. Unfortunately both Rosalie and Angela had decided to ditch me for a night partying while I was stuck entertaining sick bastards like Cullen. But the upside was that his twin sister Alice Cullen had been made to stay too and was keeping me distracted while the clock crawled slowly around. Just my luck that he had gotten to me alone and unguarded.

Switching the hairdryer on I hoped that Alice would notice I was gone and come help. Her optimistic mood always helped soothe me, any glimpse of her dark pixie cut hair helped comfort me. Like I was with family, someone I could trust. Too bad about her evil twin sibling.

Once dry, a quick look at the clock reminded me of the only good part of the evening. 11.30pm. It meant that all the guests were officially gone by now and would probably not notice the 'belle of the ball' getting plastered in the corner of the room, at the bar. Fluffing up my hair and spritzing on a little of my signature perfume, _Valentino Rock & Rose _I made my way back to the dining room. 'Telepathic' Alice was already waiting for me in the corner, Cosmopolitan in hand.

"Time to get the party started sweetie!" she exclaimed before gulping down the sweet rose liquid. I followed suit and pretty soon we were up to our fifth drink.

"Tut tut Miss Sawn," came an annoyingly familiar voice. "Wasted at your own graduation party. How utterly cliché."

"Uhh Edward?" I said eying his white and cream suit combo. "You know you should really invest in adding more colour to your wardrobe... Here," I retorted pouring the pink liquid down his shirt. "See you look much better!"

"Bitch." He snarled.

"Au contraire," I downed another shot and began slurring my words. "It's Queen Bitch to you asshole!" He stalked off and set me off giggling. Well this night didn't turn out to be so bad now did it?

Urgh! A yelping cat was disturbing my comfortable sleep. I sat up dazed and felt a wave of intense nausea. Wait, that wasn't a cat... It was my alarm, reminding me I had an important day. _Shit. _This afternoon I was meant to have lunch with father and some 'guests' to discuss my future. I was pretty sure it was going to work in my favour, if only my hangover would too! I shut off the offending noise, noticing that my lunch was only 45 minutes away. _Well isn't that convenient, _I seethed.

Jumping out of the warm _Ralph Lauren _sheets I wished i could erase the amount of mindless 'soul-searching' I did last night. Rambling on to a barely conscious Alice about the faults and terrors about my 'perfect' life. Well that was a night similar to most.

After barely running in and out of the shower, thanking God that my hair was still primed from last evening. I slipped on simple grey wide-legged trousers, a _J-crew _white long-sleeved shirt and a black _Armani _suit jacket, my favourite 3/4 length one that had gotten me my pass in my finals. Just a spritz of perfume, light mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss and I was out of the penthouse, my classic black _Chanel _quilted leather bag swinging from my shoulder, matching heels clicking against the stone pavement.

Walking into NOBU with an empty stomach lined with only Sparkling Pelligrino and remains of last nights drinking binge really isn't exactly the best idea. Though the Japanese cuisine served is probably the best in the whole world, fish is still fish and never mixes well with a funky tummy. So when seated at the empty table for seven, I took action with the advantage of being alone.

"Excuse me?" I stopped the waiter passing me. "Could you give me anything that absorbs liquid. Like bread or something?"

"Of course madam." I saw brief acknowledgement pass on his face. "Would you also like me to bring some Aspirin and more water?"

I smiled at the helpful stranger, "Yes. That would be perfect."

After chugging another litre of water and nibbling at my third breadstick I looked around to see if anybody was entering, and particularly somebody familiar. Just the normal crowd of WASP Upper East Side women gossiping about the calamities of others lives. What fun. I was about to give up and call father till I spotted a familiar black-haired _Marc Jacobs _jacket walking into the room. Here golden eyes scanned the room looking for somebody, her eyes rested me, and her whole face lit up.

"Bella! What are you doing here?"

"Hello sweetie. I'm just waiting for my father and some of his surprise guests to show up for some meeting we've got planned. It seems I wasted 15 minutes of my life just sat at this table. But you have made my bleary day better. So what are _you _doing here?"

"Actually Bella I have my own family meeting. Carlisle wanted all of us here to tell the family some big news. I'm completely in the dark!" I was secretly jealous of Alice whenever she mentioned her father. He had instructed his children to call him and his wife by their first names as soon as they had graduated high school, stating that they were both adults and should be treated like it. If only my parents cared enough to even give that a thought. Guiltily, I pushed that thought out of my head.

"Well it looks like we're all alone for the moment so you can keep me company until they all get here."

We talked for another 10 minutes until finally my parents and Alice's walked into the restaurant chatting loudly and laughing with each other. Father scanned the room until he found both us girls.

"Ah, there you are. I apologise ladies for our tardiness. It seems that whenever our families join together time just flies by. Right Carlisle?"

Dr. Carlisle Cullen followed behind, his dimples highlighting his handsome face. "As always Charlie. Bella my dear so nice to see you again after last night, once again congratulations."

"Thank-you Mr Cullen, you too" I smiled at the father figure as he helped his graceful wife into the seat next to Alice. My father took a seat next to Carlisle and my mother followed suit. The round table was full save for the seat next to mine and as I realised that it was the Cullens who were joining us for lunch, the latecomer became obvious. Internally I groaned, and I was the loser who had to sit next to him.

The food was ordered and conversation flowed easily between our table. I was just about to begin telling Esme- Alice's slender beautiful mother -what I hoped to do in the future when a wave of _Lynx Dark Temptation _flooded my nostrils.

"Hi everybody, apologies for running late. My meeting with the publicist over-ran. Mr Swan good to see you, and Mrs Swan always a pleasure." He shook my fathers hand and winked at my mother, before grinning at his parents. He took his seat next to me, never once actually acknowledging my presence.

"Ah yes, Edward how is your Record company going?"

"Very well Sir, actually we've just recently signed on a new artist. We're sure her music will interest our audience." He gave a wining smile to my father, enthusiastic about the classical music label he had founded two years ago. _Barf. _I thought. _She's probably doing his slimey ass._

"It's so wonderful to see our little Eddie all grown up now." My mother gushed. "It seems like yesterday these three were making castles in the sandbox." _Yeah, and then Mr evil had to stomp on mine when it got bigger than his!_

I kept my seething to myself, I didn't need anymore trouble than the human form sitting right next to me. Through the middle of our main course, my father cleared his throat.

"I think it is time that we discuss the reason for this get-together." He paused and looked to Carlisle, whom in turn took over.

"Our families have been close friends for years, even before you children were born." He gazed affectionately at my parents. "There is a strong bond of trust between us, a sense of comfort each family brings to one another. We've been thinking about this for quite a while, and now that you are all grown-up and mature I think we can carry out something that will make both families thrive forever." His jade eyes glistened with tears threatening to cut his breath. My father took his cue.

"Edward, Isabella. We had decided that our families will be joined through both of you. Edward, I would like to welcome you to our family as my son-in-law, as part of our family, and us as part of yours."

"Isabella, my dear, I am so proud to finally call you my daughter-in-law. To properly make you the other daughter that I feel you've always been."

Not even the tears from a man who never cried could distract me from the emotional coma I was in. The news I had just heard was very different from the 'we would like you to come work for our company' speech i was expecting. Blankly I looked to Alice, to ask her to pinch me so I could be free of this dream, but when I saw her face I could see the guilty happiness she tried to hide as she noticed my stare.

I broke out of my trance, "Alice?" I whispered.

"Bella. We're going to be sisters! Isn't that what we've always wanted?"

I drew in a jagged breath, _This was NOT happening._

I didn't even glance at the man who was -as always- causing me all this distress, didn't even occur to my mind that I should. It was his chair screeching against the floor that caused me to look up.

"Please excuse me for a moment." He walked in the direction of the front door, fumbling at his back pocket, finally producing a small white rectangular box. How intensely I suddenly envied him for being able to take his leave for a moment. What I wouldn't kill to be out there taking a drag and clearing my head. Another reason to hate him.

"Darling Isabella, we have so much to plan now. We all will make sure that you both have the wedding of your dreams. Alice, I take it you will be in charge of all the preparations of course?"

Before Alice had time to answer, I asked a question whose answer I began to dread. "When would the -" I paused, trying to choke out the word. "Wedding take place?"

Esme's jubilant smile brought back my recovered nausea. Then came her answer. "December 25th. Christmas Day. And of course the day you two first met."

That last sentence caused me to internally hyperventilate. They had been planning this since _then?_

* * *

**Okay so get writing people... review?? pretty please... they help me get through my insane writers block...**

**Big kiss, D xxx**


	3. Up Against the Wall

**Hello all you fantabulous people! You all made my week with all your amasing reviews! Thank you so much.  
And just to say I will most probably update on Wednesdays and Sundays, though if you're good maybe I'll update more... hehe **

* * *

**EPOV**

"Guys, I have something to tell you." I looked down at the two adults staring back at me. Trying to search their faces, intent on finding out their first reactions so it would come of use. There was no doubt in my mind that both Jasper and Emmett would be happy, they had always liked Isabella, since the day they'd met years ago. I knew what reaction they would have, but I was hoping that they'd give me something to back up how ludicrous that whole situation was. "I'm getting married." I swallowed hard. "To Isabella Swan."

I focused intently on Emmett, he would most likely be able to sympathise with me, he had always had problems committing to any girl, and would of course have some redeeming thoughts. Disappointment washed over me as his cobalt eyes just shone back, as if I had told him that there was another season of Punk'd coming out.

"Eddie man that's amasing! See I always knew that you two had a thing for each other, I think it was the whole hate-that-I-love-you act. But wow, married? So how long have you two been hiding this? And from _me_ man?"

While the big bear rambled on, I was in a state of shock, _what the hell? _He was meant to be consoling me, not accusing me of having a secret relationship. This thought brought on a wave of nausea, me and that bitch? _Please!_

"No, no, no, no, no! Do you think that I would ever even go near that shrew if I had a choice." His pale face fell. "I'm being forced to marry her! My parents actually think that they can act like we're in the twenties and arrange my fucking marriage!" I was shouting now, all the anger I had suppressed throughout yesterday at the restaurant came flooding out, and I didn't want to stop it. "And there's no bloody way that I can reject it. The bastard threatened my company!" I was fairly sure that my milky face was now crimson. I was fuming and it felt amasing.

I was ready to carry on ranting until i felt a hand over my shoulder and a voice that had remained quiet through this whole scene.

"Edward, calm down. Sit here and let us understand." A wave of calmness washed over me. It was always strange how he could do that, Jasper's ability to make his voice manipulate anybodies mood. I was a shame he didn't use it when we were out, but he thought he was too noble for _that. _I did as was instructed and sat down, weighing my head down in my hands. He sighed. "Listen, we all know how much you two don't get along, but she _is _a nice girl." I scoffed at that, how was this going to help me? "Just hear me out." He took another breath, as if waiting for a child to stop throwing a tantrum. I suppose that's what it looked like to them. "Em and I like her don't we? There's got to be a reason right? Please give her a chance and maybe you two can start afresh."

"Jazz, you sound like a Disney movie." It was Emmett who was laughing now, but a hard look from Jasper silenced him.

"If this situation is as complicated and compulsory as you say it is, then why don't you even _want _to try? Huh?"

I looked at him incredulously, why don't I want to_ try_? Had he not heard about how much she taunted me since we were younger? Listened to me as I came to him, my self esteem in shreds as a teenager? What kind of friend was he?

As usual Jasper managed to asses my mood, "I know, I know, this is going to be difficult for you. But you really _have _to give it a try, for yourself. You two can at least attempt at making decent conversation. Your parents would see that and then maybe leave you two alone. Come on Edward, at least-"

"What Jazz, at least what?" I demanded, cutting him off. "I get it, you two seem to have bonded with your little friend Bella." I spat out the disgusting nickname that they so lovingly used for Swan. "But me and her, never going to happen. Even if I was willing to _try,_" I made quotation marks with the word Jasper seemed to be trusting upon me. "Do you think that that she-devil would _try _too? Huh?

"Well," It was Emmett who piped up this time. "We could ask Alice to speak to her."

**BPOV**

"Bella? Please open the door? Let me come in for one second, please?!" Alice's insistent shouting passed through the mahogany door frame, the pounding from her delicate hands making me feel guilty. _No Bella! _I scolded myself. _You have no reason to feel sorry. It was her who acted like a traitor._

After being told the... I couldn't even think about it without feeling sick. The twisted fate my uncaring parents had forced me into. Alice had been all smiles. As if her parents had said that _she _was getting married to _Prince William_.

Married.

Just the word, a simple word, had turned my life upside down. I hated my parents. I hated my friends. I hated my life.

How everything can change with just one word.

The amount of dread and fear churns through my whole stomach. Yesterday when I woke up I was imagining my future, seeing all the work I would do, enjoying my life as I did what I wanted to do. Something perfect.

This morning, I woke up to tears on a pillow, a painful sensation at the back of my heart. I couldn't even imagine how my future would turn out now. The dread I felt when trying to conjure those images was too agonising. Why were they doing this to me?

I broken out of another one of my self-pitying sessions, by a feminine voice that was definitely not Alice.

"Bella? Alice told me what happened." Great now another person knows about my sorrows. "Can I please come in sweetie?"

I crept up to the door and pulled back the tiny silver handle, unlocking the door. Opening the entrance, I peeped my head around, sweeping my bloodshot, swollen eyes outside to find who I was looking for, ignoring the crestfallen woman standing next to her.

"Come in Rosalie," I squeaked, gallantly flinging the door open and then walking back to the sofa.

"Bella." She breathed, finally looking down at my face as I turned to sit on the soft couch. "Why?"

I looked at her, searching her face. "I guess Alice didn't tell you the whole story." I glanced at the pixie like figure that had timidly crept into the bedroom, her dismal eyes glued to my face.

"Well yes, but-"

"Then what's to ask huh?" My voice cracked, betraying how fragile I felt. I hated this, showing just how weak I could be. It just wasn't part of my nature, and my friends could see that. And that worried them. "This is the part when you say, 'we were just joking,' Rosalie. This is the part when I wake up from this nightmare. This is the part where I see that this was all just a bad dream. That I'm being forced to marry someone who I've hated since I was fucking born!" I was crying now. I knew it, the choking sobs that kept halting my yells. The saltwater that was spilling into my mouth. It bothered me, to hell and back it did, but wasn't high enough on my worries list.

"Shhh, Bella don't cry. I'm sorry. I truly am, I was selfish, but please believe me, nothing that I would ever do would be to get a reaction like this from you." It was Alice who had come to me, her arms wrapped tight around my crouched body, rocking me back and forth. I let her. Breathing in the familiar scent that was Alice. Calming myself down as I did this.

We stayed like that for a while, the three of us, talking through everything. Them trying to console me, while devouring tubs of _Ben & Jerry's. _

"Christmas? Well that not too bad, right? I mean you have two months, more than. Positivity Bella, you still have two months of 'freedom'." She giggled. Obviously the sugar had gone to her head.

"Rose, you really think that in those two months I'd be able to get -" I was interrupted by the chorus of _Hot N' Cold _by Katy Perry buzzing from Alice's Levi jeans pocket.

"Hello?" She questioned, aware that we were listening intently.

"Jazz? Hi!" Jasper, her brothers best friend. He was a good looking guy, sweet too, certainly the opposite of Cullen. I knew perfectly well due to teenaged gushing at sleep overs that Alice had a crush on Jasper since forever, and judging from the way he would look at her when we went out, he pretty much felt the same. Her face softened and I felt the hint of a smile on my lips.

"What?" I could hear his baritone on the other end of the line, but wasn't able to decipher his exact words. "Uhun"..."Well," she paused, "Do you really think that's a good idea?"..."Hmm, well if it'll help." She looked nervously at me, I wasn't so sure if I wanted to hear what she was going to say next.

"Okay then, tomorrow?"..."Yeah text me when."...she giggled. "Good-bye Jasper." she sang.

After hanging up she looked straight at Rosalie, refusing to make eye-contact with me. _Well this isn't very motivating. _I was getting a little frightened as she continued staring at Rose.

"Well? What was it?" my voice was steady and calm, the polar opposite to the flip-flops my stomach was doing.

She still avoided my gaze. "That was Jasper."

"And?" It was Rosalie's turn to ask the questions. She waited, and there was no response. "Alice? What did Jasper say?"If the blonde hadn't detected the reluctance in Alice before, she had now.

"Umm," her voice was a little louder than a whisper. "Jasper and Emmett were with Edward..." my heart sank. "And they think it's best if you and Edward talk it out tomorrow, just both of you. For lunch."

My face now fell. Any trace of a smile was gone from my face.

No. Fucking. Way.

* * *

**I know that the drama has not come yet but I promise that there will be a lot of flashbacks, bitch fights and of course fluff! lol  
So review people... and your chapter will come sooner... hehehe..**

**X **


	4. Flashback

**Hello my lovelies… again thank you so much for all of you're wonderful reviews… I do apologise for my excessive coughs colourful language hehe. I guess a girl does get carried away. The fluff will start soon, these past few chapters were to show that both the characters have hated each other for a very long time and it will take some effort for the walls to open…. Okay so finally on to the chapter!! X**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Alice what part of_ no_ do you not understand? The _N_? Or the _O_?" Two dainty hands were gripping my arms, pulling me across the street.

"Bella, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Which is it gonna be?" Her grip, tight was fixed in position, yanking my flesh painfully.

"You have got to be joking!" My feet were being forced to move closer and closer towards the maroon doors of café rouge.

"Listen." Her footsteps stunted to a halt as she turned to face me. "Please, for my sake, for your own happiness, just go in there with a smile and say 'hi!'"

I scoffed; did she really think that it would be that easy? That all the years of hatred and emotional insecurity would just disappear just like that? Nope, not gonna happen.

It wasn't that I was stubborn or trying to act the way I was to get attention, or anything remotely like that. The reason was actually quite simple, why should I be inclined to behave candidly towards somebody whom never even gave my wellbeing a thought? Who tortured me during my awkward adolescent days reminding me of the useless teenager I felt I was? He never liked me and nor did I. What more was there to say?

A jolting pain seared through my arm reminding me of where I was and why. That was why I had to remain humane. This was the man my parents had chosen for me to spend the rest of my whole life with, and once they had made a decision, there was no easy way to change it.

"Okay, fine." I breathed, almost too quiet for Alice to hear, but she heard. The gasp caught in the back of her throat assured me of that.

"You will? Bella I am so proud of you." The adult began jumping up and down, her grip on my arm, though loosened, never left. "I promise Edward will be on his best behavior. You'll see."

He better.

This meeting kind of reminded me of something, long ago in the past. Some kind of déjà vu that this had happened before…

"_Now Isabella, be a good girl and smile when we walk into the room." My mom had dressed me up in my best pink and white frock from Baby Dior, telling me that today was very important and that I had to meet many people, whose names I _had_ to remember. I didn't care, they were just another set of mummy and daddy's boring old friends who did nothing but comment on how grown up I was. Gosh, like I'd stay little all my life or something, no big deal!_

_All morning I had been feeling annoyed, mummy had taken away my Barbie doll and told me I wasn't allowed to play with toys when I was at a lunch. Why did they have to be so unfair?_

_Walking up to the big doors of the house, my hand clasped within my mother's tight grip all I could do was frown. Another few hours of smiling and acting like the perfect little girl in front of a billion people who didn't know the difference between a milkshake and a smoothie! Urgh!_

"_Renee, Charlie, how lovely to see you both." A pretty but petit figure opened the door, smiling at us. "Please come in." We stepped into a large hallway, the space only crowded with five couples. I got dressed up for this?_

"_Is that you Isabella? Wow how beautiful you are already, how lovely to see you again after so long. My name is Esme." She stuck her hand out to hold mine. Taking it delicately, almost as if I might break it, I looked into the friendly woman's eyes. Loosing myself in her charm, she looked like a princess. _

"_Hello," I replied meekly._

"_You know Bella, I have a daughter the same age as you called Alice. Would you like to meet her?"_

_I nodded and was pointed in the direction of some carpeted stairs. After climbing past what seemed like a hundred floors I reached a door. It was painted pale pink, almost matching my dress. Knocking on it I heard a musical voice call out "come in!"_

_Inside was a pale-faced girl, with sparkling green eyes and jet black hair almost down to her belly button. She was holding a doll, the exact Barbie as mine; just it was wearing a different set of clothes._

"_Hi I'm Alice." A smile stretched across her face._

"_My name's Bella!" Her kindness was infectious and I couldn't stop myself from beaming right back at her._

"_Bella? That's a pretty name. Would you like to come play with me and Sally?" She held up the plastic girl in front of her face inviting me to come closer._

And so a friendship began. Alice and I spent the whole afternoon playing with dolls until a maid came in to tell us lunch was ready.

_Sitting at the children's table with Alice and a Rapunzle-like girl who I had been introduced to as Rosalie it felt like the boring day had finally turned around. I was having so much fun!_

_The doorbell rung and Alice jumped up; exited about whom ever she knew was at the door._

"_Bella!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my chair. "Rosalie! It's my big brother! You have to meet him." The death grip Alice had on me was kind of painful, any tighter and I was sure my hand was about to fall off._

"_One second Alice can I just finish my food?" There was a whole bowl of steaming hot treacle cake and custard in front of me and I was dying to finish it._

"_Silly Bella! You can bring it with you!" Picking up my bowl and spoon and being pulled towards the front entrance I tried balancing everything together. _

"_Bella?" My mom's voice came from the other side of the room and I looked back. "Sweetie there's someone I'd like you to meet."_

_I whirled around, while taking a step forward and tripped, bumping into a pile of bronze hair. Sticky yellow mess flew everywhere. Both myself, and the person in front of me fell backwards, landing straight on our backsides. Then suddenly hot pudding was all over my dress and in my hair._

"_Watch where you're going you stupid girl!" A boys voice shouted at my face before I had even opened my eyes. Tears welled up in my eyes. The pudding was scalding hot, and my bum really hurt! _

"_Mommy?!"_

"_Isabella! What did you do? Oh my, I am so sorry Esme," my mom walked towards me, picking my arm up and pulling me straight up._

"_Oh Renee it's fine, you know how children are. Edward what did you call Isabella?" She faced the little boy at the base of her feet. _

"_I said she was a stupid girl! Look at what she did!" He looked around the room, trying to prove a point._

"_Edward Cullen don't you ever speak to a young lady like that ever again. Now apologize." _

_He turned to face me. Hate shining in his emerald green eyes. "Sorry." He muttered._

_I felt something nudge my back, "I'm sorry too." Groaning, I looked up to the irritated face of my mother. "I think it's time we took you home Isabella."_

_As we began walking to the front door I heard a voice in my ear, soft enough so only I could hear. _

"_This means war stupid girl!"_

"Bella? Bells? Hello?" Jolted out of my daydream I was brought back to reality. Re-living my past was painful. Remembering the little details, like how my mothers face glared accusingly at my five year old body. The hurt face painted on the smiling dark haired little girl waving at me as I was dragged out of her house. Now this girl was a woman, standing right in front of me, waving her delicate fingers at my face.

"Sorry what?"

"Wow you spaced out completely sweetie. Look, we're here!"

My eyes brought me in front of a beautiful, small café, outside it had a sort of cottage like appearance, and looking through the antique windows you could work out the camel coloured sofas and wooden chairs. There were dark green vines growing around the doorframe, and as Alice pushed me through a warm scent of cinnamon hugged me. The whole room felt so homely, so comforting.

A middle-aged woman greeted us, light traces of crows-feet emphasised by her inviting smile. "Good afternoon ladies. Welcome to Clear-waters, my name's Sue Clearwater. Table for two?"

"Hello, actually I was waiting for a- umm, friend." I had no idea what to call him. "I think he's already-"

"Edward!" The pixie woman was already yanking me to the back of the quiet café, pushing through the little tables until she reached her destination. "Okay you two." I could see Alice was enjoying this moment in some strange, annoying, perverse way. "Just get through an hour talking-without any arguments-and try to see the good in one another."

He scoffed; the bastard actually had the audacity to scoff!

Alice shot him a withering look that made his face twist into a horrified expression, this in turn made me let out a silent smirk. He caught it in time before it disappeared when Alice turned to face me and scowled from behind her back.

Of to a good start I see.

"So play nice okay?" _Now_ she looked uncertain.

Backing out of the café she kept casting swift glances in our direction and whispered a few words to the lady at the front, which nodded in our direction and went to fetch some menus.

Great, I was stuck with this douche bag for a whole hour!

* * *

**EPOV**

"So…" she looked around, totally bored. As if she felt out of place here. Well that was one thing that we didn't have in common. This café was so different from anywhere I had ever been. When I first discovered this place two years ago I'd realised how little people knew of here. Each time I walked in I felt enveloped in a hug of the thick, warm scent of cinnamon. I think that was the calming reason as to why I wasn't already throttling the hag in front of me.

I was ready to lay down the law. Tell her straight my plan. I didn't even care if she had any 'bonding' exercises or anything else weird like that she was probably going to try.

"Listen Swan. I'm not going to just sit here and try and make ridiculous small talk with you and make you think that all is just perfect here while inside I'm fighting the urge to throttle you so this is what we're going to do. You will sit there and be quiet, drink and eat whatever knocks you out while we wait for the clock to make a circuit. Okay?"

I could tell that I'd shocked her. Her plain face became shocked, briefly hurt and then finally frosty. "Perfect." She snapped, while reaching into her bag to pull out a little

sketchbook and black pen.

I was so engrossed in trying to ignore her that the voice beside me startled me.

"Eddie dear would you like you're usual?" I jumped before recovering and smiling at the greying woman.

"That would be lovely Sue. And could you take care of the lady as well for me?"

"Of course dear, any companion of yours is welcomed with open arms."

"Actually, she's not really my companion as much as…" I trailed off, not sure how to explain antagonist in a more, sane way.

"Fiancé. Yes I do know dear, you're sister explained it to me on the way out." _Well thank you Alice for sharing my private life with the waitress! _"I do have a question to make though, if you two are meant to be, getting acquainted with each other, then how exactly is ignoring each other helping?"

Isabella had already heard all of this and was an interesting colour red by now. Nice to know I'm not the only one embarrassed with this situation.

"So my dear, what would you like then?"

"Uh well-" her blush was pretty fierce now, it was amusing to watch. "a hot chocolate would um, be perfect thanks."

Nodding, the woman walked back to the kitchens.

"Looks like Alice's got her spies everywhere." I muttered, receiving a small giggle from the woman in front of me.

"Yeah, the girl never grows tired of it…" she smiled fondly, her eyes glassing over just for a second. For a split-second I actually thought she looked a little pretty, almost attractive.

Almost.

"Okay, so I guess we could try this again."

Again her face took on that shocked expression. But she dutifully set down the sketchbook and faced me.

"So…" Back to square one.

* * *

**Did you like it?? Come on review… you know you want to… come onnnn…. Press the BUTTTONNN!! Lol...**

**Next Chapter will be probably up by Thursday latest… if your good and review I'll post sooner!**

**D xxx**


	5. Tick Tock

**Hey guys once again a massive big hug and kiss from me... and if ur lucky maybe Edward for all your amasing reviews  
I know I am probably the worst person as far as updating goes -always getting side tracked by amasing FFs- but this time I promise I will have the next up reaaal soon! For those who asked ... Bella was three and Edward was four in the flashback... and you'll have to wait and see if both of them are virgins lol that review make me laugh!  
Quick shout out to **_QueenieSilver _**and**_ bitemeplease235_**for your reviews that made me laugh! And now I have realised that I can reply to all of your reviews (took a while lol) So Im gonna start doing just that now... yay! Okay so on with it!**

**DISCLAIMER - Sill that dream where I thought I owned all of the Cullens sadly was just a dream...**

* * *

**BPOV**

"So…" I was out of ideas; sitting like idiots for the past five minutes wasn't really helping. He seemed to be really making an effort, but it still bugged me that it was so obvious that he wasn't enjoying it.

"Okay… this seems to be going nowhere." State the obvious Sherlock. He looked at his watch, great even better for my self-esteem. "We have ten more minutes to go. So…"

Something popped into my head, "Listen, I think we need to talk about something."

His head shot up completely noticing the change in my normally soporific voice. "Uh-hun?"

I took a deep breath, not sure really how to begin. "I know we both haven't ever actually seen, um, eye to eye." He nodded, listening intently to what I had to say, no sarcasm or smirking in sight, just plain interest. "But it looks like there's no way out of this…" I still wasn't sure how to address our situation, "thing. There are a lot of things in my life that I wanted to accomplish and because of this I can't, and I know there are probably a dozen thoughts like that going through your mind as well. But I don't want to ruin something that still matters so much, not just to me but to my parents, and your parents and I won't be wrong in saying your sister too, just because we're both too stubborn. So can we both just… get along?" _Wow, _I thought, _where did all of that come from?_

I was too astonished at my own newfound maturity to even consider his reaction. It was only until his voice broke into my thoughts that I noticed he was still there.

"Yeah, you're right. So, for the next two months, we'll just-"

"Avoid each other, I guess." The idea seemed sensible, sophisticated even.

"So, friends?"

"Yeah," I smiled, taking the hand he had held out for me. "Truce, friends."

"Thanks Isabella."

"Now that we're friends," I couldn't help but giggle at the awful cliché we had just stepped into. "It's Bella."

"Alright then." He looked to his watch. "And it looks like our times up."

I smiled at him sincerely, suddenly feeling a connection between us. No, nothing corny like that, it wasn't like I _liked _him like _that _in any way. There was still a piece of annoyance and peevishness about him. But through the look of understanding and acceptance exchanged by both of us, I realised that maybe I could learn to _not _hate him.

"Good luck Cullen," I laughed and walked to the door of the café dropping 20 bucks in the hands of the lovely hostess.

Time seemed to pass by rapidly. The fact that there was a wedding to plan, and that it was mine, didn't seem to make a difference to anything in my life. The only thing that reminded me that it wasn't all a dream is the lunches where Alice would cancel saying she had 'plans' to attend and I should try Rosalie instead or vice versa. All the other females had taken it upon themselves to organise the event and leave the clumsy (and it my opinion tasteless and slightly dull) bride. It was an unspoken fact that _I _couldn't pull off the society wedding of their dreams and therefore should not be 'pressurised' – as my Mom had put it – to do any preparations.

_Well it's fine by me_, was my past and still my present state of mind; so it was a complete shock to me when Alice announced that there were exactly "Twenty five days and counting till the _day._" She winked excitedly at me, still reeling from the fact that we were going to be sisters. It was one of the only positive outcomes out of the alliance.

Alice detected the swing my mood had taken, "Bella sweetie? Come on smile." She pulled a nasty monkey face that only Alice could pull off without looking like an immature kook.

It wasn't like I was enjoying moping every now and then, but I couldn't shake the feeling that my life was going to be unfulfilled. I still wanted one thing, something that mostly every girl wants in her life; to find a true love. It's not something that I've ever thought was cheesy – even those moments Alice and I used to laugh at in corny movies – it was something that I'd always imagined would happen to me.

When we were teenagers Alice and I would talk about our perfect man, our ideal prince charming. When I began my long list of Mr Darcy type qualities Alice would always laugh, proclaiming that it would take Shakespeare, Austen and Brontë to create the man of my dreams. I knew I had set too high of an expectation, after all the hundreds of novels that I had come to read throughout my life it had become a mission of my life to not end up like my parents – old, cold and still not really in love – but get exactly what I want. But now it seemed like I could never do that… and it made me sad, really depressed.

The past month I hadn't seen Edward at all. We'd both taken the advice suggested out last meeting seriously and because of that I felt grateful that he too didn't want to make any of this harder and unnecessarily complicated for anyone. I had thought that maybe we _could _see past the past and maybe come to a mutual understanding, or even become friends. It wasn't as good as Romeo… but I guess I'd take it.

* * *

**EPOV**

Preparations had begun as soon as the wedding had been announced. A notification about the engagement had appeared in the national paper and since then there had been numerous phone calls from friends and acquaintances congratulating me and as I spitefully realised, hinting that they should be invited. What sleazes!

I had't really taken an interest in much of it, one reason was because I was never really into these kinds of things. To me marriage was never something I had to think about. I guess I had always assumed it would happen in the past, like I would meet someone and just realise that we _had _to spend the rest of out lives together. The second, something I was still reeling from was that I was trying to keep out of Isabella's way. She was right when she suggested that we both stay away till the inevitable day. I was very surprised when she suggested it. It wasn't just the idea; I think I would have come up with that after a while, it was just the way she proposed the idea. I saw this whole different side to her in that few minutes; this mature, insightful woman who I swear for a couple of seconds was nothing like the brat Isabella who I had grown up with. It made me curious and I began to think that maybe we both _could _get along. It would be nice at the very least if we never fought everyday. It _would _be quite worrying if I woke up each morning wishing I could kill my wife.

Wife… Urgh that sounds so weird, like something so official and suffocating.

Emmett's whiny voice cut through my train of thought.

"Man I don't know why you aren't putting me in-charge of your bachelor party!"

Letting out an exasperated sigh I looked once again at the man like a parent to an insolent child. "You know perfectly well how smoothly Laurent's bachelor party went when _you _organised it and I don't want that to happen to me."

It was his turn to sigh, "The go-go dancers added a nice touch and you know it! None of you all were complaining when they walked in."

"_That _was because we all were drunk due to the Italian _male _stripper you hired for before!" Jaspers voice echoed through the hallway of Emmett's apartment.

"It's not my fault that when I said chica they heard chico!" Sulking into the corner of the sofa Emmet crossed his arms over his chest looking just like a spolit brat, the most amusing thing in my whole week.

Jazz chuckled as he walked in carrying heavy plastic bags smelling of Chinese. "Well Emmy poo to lighten your mood I brought you pork puffs!" Emmett chose to ignore the much hated nickname and dove into the food, two minutes later all was forgiven and we were all stuffing out faces.

"You know what Edward? I'll let Jasper do your party, and we'll see just how _fun _it'll be. You'll probably go all girly on me with violinists playing that classical crap you love so much, sipping on Pink champagne and watching Tom Cruise movies." With that the big bear fell on the floor, engrossed in the image he had just created…

* * *

**BPOV**

The world was silent as I walked down a dark alley. The only sound that could be heard was the hooting of owls and the irregular thumping of my footsteps on the cold tarmac. There was something in my hands, poking at my fingers and I could just tell that they would leave many scars, but I couldn't look down due to the big mask over my head. Completely trapped in this stance I had nothing left to do but walk through the alley, my feet weighing down every step forward I took. My whole body felt like a suit of armour was dragging it down, but I knew there was nothing that could protect me from what would be at the end. There was no light at my destination, no colour but opaque blacks and harsh blues. A shadow stood there, almost blending into the darkness, but as I came slowly forward the outline became more and more defined, the image of my past standing right in front of me, daring me to come near. All I was able to do was walk now, and as I stepped up to the podium a rough hand harshly pulled my whole body forward causing me to almost trip. A sticky warm breath pressed at my ear as familiar and dreaded words were spat at me.

"Silly, stupid Isabella _Cullen_!"

I shot up. Completely shocked at what had happened and still not realising where I was. Looking around at my room I noted my situation. _Calm down Bella _I tried, mentally reassuring myself, _it was a dream,_ just_ a dream. Breathe._

Beads of sweat trickled down my entire shaking body, my heart leaping within my chest. The feeling within me made me feel terrified, the dread I had tried to suppress throughout the past two months was finally making its way into my body, seeping into every crack, tearing at my every emotion. I sank back into the cushion and put my hand to my face, suddenly noticing that I had been sobbing.

What was wrong with me?

I knew the answer even before I had thought the question.

Tomorrow was the 20th of December. I was close to reaching the point I had been avoiding, and I had no more time left.

* * *

**The next chapter people... is where it all begins! And I promise I will update very very very soon.... watch this space... (bear with my weirdness)**

**D xxx**


	6. The Dinner

_Heya, I don't know how many of you are still going to read this after its been so long since my last update. I kinda gave up on both my stories for a long time and then just decided that I was too lazy to bother, but then today I re-read this and realised how much I had changed and how much I really enjoyed this. Although my updating may still be erratic due to the fact that I go to a boarding school where the internet specifically blocks fanfic but whenever I am home or at an available computer I promise to update… um, hope you like it…

* * *

_

**EPOV**

"So tell me again Edward, what's the name of that girl standing next to your sister?" It was the pre-wedding party in Manhattan the celebration for those who wouldn't be flying to London with the families for the actual ceremonies. It was strange being in this place. Even with the amount of preparations that had been going on, the countless designers sending tailors in hope that the rich Cullen boy would wear their work to his wedding it still didn't seem real, the time had flown by so quickly. It was surreal to think that I was going to fly across the pond and bind myself to a woman who I hadn't even seen in almost two months. Emmett however clearly had not felt uncomfortable, standing on my right side he had been eyeing Alice's best friend Rosaline since we walked into the hotel, and I could tell that he had found his next weeks fuck buddy.

"Seriously Emmett just wait one second alright? Focusing on something and thinking is taking me more time than usual." I was snappy today. This wasn't an odd thing since I had been feeling a little jumpy about seeing Isabella. Thinking about how we two should act together was something I had been mulling over in my head for the past two weeks. After much convincing Emmett and Jasper had both tried to show me the many ways in which I could learn to appreciate her, and today was the day I had to begin the practise. I was just hoping that I wouldn't fail my first try.

Jasper handed me a glass of water, instructing me to take a sip. Praying that it really was vodka I gulped the liquid. "You ready Edward?" A reassuring hand on my shoulder and a deep breath braced me for the next moment as the doors swung open and the Swan family arrived.

* * *

**BPOV**

**A/N – link to Bella's outfit -** .com/sour_cherry/set?id=7504775

"Miss Swan? I am Jessica Stanley from The Weekly Juice, can you please tell me what you're wearing?"

Smiling politely at the short reporter I tried to move away from the microphone being shoved in my face. "This isn't a movie premiere Ms Stanley, there will be no interviews."

"But Miss Swan the whole world knows the strained relationship between you and Mr Cullen. How does it feel being forced by your own flesh and blood into such a sacred?"

"No comment. And Ms Stanley?" Her eyes perked up as I leaned into the pig nosed woman. "The dress is Hervé Ledger."

Walking in and out of anyplace was harder than ever after the release of the marriage. Of course the matrimony of the children of two of the successful businessmen in the world would spark interest. But my luck it had to be with two socialites who had made it no secret of our life-long enmity.

I shivered as a cold gust of wind blew my way, the December air freezing my bare legs. Making my way into the hotel I couldn't help but feel uneasy about today's party. Seeing Edward Cullen and then having to sit next to him won't be very easy without us quarrelling about something petty, only to destroy both our moods. I hoped that maybe the sense of maturity that was seen in both of us when we last met would maybe put the arguments at rest.

The light caught the sequins of my dress as I walked inside. Louboutins clicking against the marble floor, I clutched my Angel Jackson bag to my arm ready to face the room. My mother walked briskly to my side, father's hand holding her own; a stance they had practiced for years together.

The doors were already opened to the banquet hall as we walked in, the picture of perfection. I knew everyone was looking at us, but I didn't care. This was my wedding party whether the groom was somebody I loved or not, and after countless pep talks from Angela I was determined to make the best of the ideal wedding they had planned for me.

"Bella!" Alice squeaked from the side of the room, her, Angela and Rosalie had all been sitting at their tables trying to help Rosalie fascinate a drooling Emmett. "You look absolutely gorgeous! I love this dress, how well have I taught you?"

I laughed remembering the times when I was a complete tomboy, it was hard to comprehend sometimes after I had managed to get into and then complete a fashion course at Parsons.

I scanned the room for the man whom was sharing this party with. As my eyes found his emerald orbs I smiled, trying to make a friendly effort. I really did want to try. He returned it and soon he was waking our way.

"Hello Isabella, how are you?" I could see that there was friendliness in his eyes, yet it didn't match the awkward tone that shone through his voice. I guess it was quite awkward, here we were, all of our friends around us, and neither party had tried to beat the other down.

Before I could even reply Alice beat me to it. "Eddie, what are you wearing?"

He blushed, a look of horror suddenly covering his features. "What?" his eyes travelled down from his feet and then back up to Alice's face.

"I swear you said that you would wear the Galliano tie, what's this?"

Again his eyes flashed down but now the black material tucked into his suit. "Isn't this it? It's the black one." The horror had vanished, now he stood in front of us baffled.

"No, no, no dear brother. This-" she poked his chest. "is a Prada."

Edward smiled, a fond look shone through his eyes. "Come on Alice, let's get you a drink."

Throughout the whole evening I was a little too aware of Edwards presence in the room. Maybe because he was subconsciously ignoring me it made me feel a little uneasy. What was this? Normally I was perfectly content when we both forgot each other's presence, yet tonight I had been hoping to spend more time with him. It wasn't like I liked him or anything; I just wanted to have an actual conversation like last time.

Shaking my head I brushed the thought away.

Something tugged on my arm and I looked at Rosalie. "Babe you haven't stopped looking in his direction the whole night." She motioned her head to the bronze head in front of us. He had been chatting comfortably to all of the guests, somehow managing to entertain everyone.

I shrugged, "It's nothing Rose, tonight just still feels a little surreal."

"Tell me about it," she took another sip from her martini glass. "Three months ago we were both sitting on the steps of the met complaining about the shortage of good men in the world, and today," she waved her hands in the air catching the attention of our whole table. "You're a couple of days away from a marriage ceremony!"

I was suddenly aware of too many pairs of eyes watching me; through gritted teeth I lowered my voice. "Rose you know this is different."

She scoffed "Of course sweetie, oh the torture to be engaged to one of the most eligible bachelors in the world."

Heat rose to my face and I fought the urge to slap her, "Okay Miss drunk we better get you a glass of water."

"No!" she half whined and shouted. "I'm having fun."

I was about to pull the glass out of her hand when Alice stepped in. "Rosalie honey come with me."

"But Alice, Bella's being all 'woe is me' tell her to get over it!" I rose from my chair and stalked off, not wanting to hear any more of it. I knew Rose was a massive lightweight and probably didn't mean a thing, yet it still stung.

Walking away I could hear Alice shushing her. "Rose you know how much Bella's going through…"

I threw open the doors, catching a bitter gust of wind, shit I cursed, my jacket was still inside. But I couldn't go back to get it, I wasn't so sure I wanted to face any of them for a bit.

Rummaging into my bag I pulled out a cigarette. Fucking party. It was all their fault.

Closing my eyes and leaning against the wall I heard the doors open and figured it was Angela. Always the peacemaker, trying to make everyone feel better.

"Isabella-" but it wasn't Angela, I snapped my eyes open to look at the person I least expected to come after me.

* * *

_You like? Well if you do let me know cause I have the next chapter just waiting lol xx_


	7. Flying Without Wings

_Hey guys. So right now I am on a train on my way back from school to home watching the sunset of the beautiful English countryside passing by. Sipping a Starbucks hot chocolate, massive old school headphones on my ears and writing this story I feel a little like a rockstar writer lol…_

_I do love everyone who supported me, still can't believe you all still like this, to reward you all here is finally some cotton candy coloured fluff... well ish… so I guess… on with it! x_

* * *

**EPOV**

They tried to stop me, but I knew I had to. I watched her rush off, fighting the anger that was so visible on her face. Opening the doors I saw her leaning against the wall, eyes closed, arms shaking in the cold.

"Isabella-" Her eyes fluttered open as she heard my voice, I could tell she didn't expect me to be the one to come after her. I looked at the stick in her hand. "Shouldn't smoke," I teased, trying to lighten her mood. "Don't you know how bad it is?"

She shrugged, all previous warmth gone from her face. The unapproachable Isabella mask back on. Spitefully she retorted, "If you've come out to lecture me Cullen you're wasting your time, your guests are inside just waiting for you company."

Laughing I tried a different approach, "Yeah I guess I do deserve that." She looked at me, curiosity in her eyes.

"Can a have one?" I motioned to her hand.

"Knock yourself out." She handed me the packet, passing me a lighter.

Lighting the cigarette, I turned back to her.

"You know, I'm not that bad of a person."

Again she turned to stare at me, searching my face for the hoax she obviously believed I was pulling over her. Then, satisfied that I was being sincere she smiled at me.

"I'm sorry for snapping, It's just, this is all still getting to me you know?"

I nodded, of course I understood, we were both put in a situation that neither of us could control, and this was all so tough.

A blast of wind made her shiver and I suddenly realised that her arms were completely bare.

"Here," I took off my jacket. "You look frozen."

Protesting hse tried to wave me off but I wasn't going to have any of it. What kind of a man would I be if I just let her freeze to death. Stubbing her cigarette out she let me wrap it around her arms, not actually putting her arms into the sleeves.

**BPOV**

The warmth around my arms suddenly relaxed my whole body. It smelt like him, a mixture of cologne, tobacco and something else. I couldn't pin point what it was, yet it calmed me, it felt familiar but it was all so new. Closing my eyes once again I leaned against the wall, pulling the jacket closer around my body.

"Better?" he asked, concern was evident in his eyes, and his voice sounded so warm.

I looked at his face, something I've been doing for the past 15 minutes. He was good looking, there was no doubt about that, and as I nodded the smile that formed on his lips brought out a cute little dimple that I had never noticed before. He caught me staring and my traitor face blushed. Why Bella, why? Shaking my head I averted my eyes, scrutinizing the cracks in the pavement. Why was I thinking about his looks?

He piped up again, "You know we could try this again. Together. Both of us, kind of like a team?" I couldn't help it, I looked into his emerald eyes and was suddenly overcome with a deep fondness, he was really trying.

"Yeah." My smile reached my eyes, something that hadn't happened in a long time. "You're right, we can do this."

He held his arm out for me letting me sling me arm in his. Who would have thought that I'd be arm in arm with Edward Cullen, smiling. Opening the doors, I noticed a little crowd formed, it was obvious they had been listening.

"What?" we both questioned simultaneously. I knew both of our faces matched perfectly, a mixture of consciousness, annoyance and innocence. Suddenly the people started laughing and all of our friends just walked away.

I could distinctly catch one voice though, and what she said stayed in my mind the whole night.

"I knew they were both meant for each other."

What was Alice saying? Just because we had begun to get along and I had suddenly noticed how attractive he was didn't mean I liked him… right?

***

"Miss Swan, the jet is waiting for you." Standing at the runway by the private jet I nodded my head at the uniformed woman in front of me. We were travelling to London for the wedding, and the fact that my marriage was only a day away was terrifying. As the last Louis Vuitton overnight bag was packed into the back of the jet I checked for my phone. Where _was_ Alice?

As if on cue a sleek black Porche pulled up in front of me, and out of it emerged a pixie sized woman who then proceeded to pull out about fifty Tumi suitcases.

"Finally Alice! Seriously where the hell were you?"

"Well hey there Bella, nice to see you too."

"The plane was about to leave without you silly. Now come on lets go."

The jet was amazing, gorgeous cream leather sofas lined against wide windows. The brown carpeted floor complimented the interior. It was all so perfect, and as Alice took her seat I realised who my flight buddy was going to be. Yep you've guessed it; Edward Cullen.

"Looks like this is my seat." I said, pointing to the one by the window.

"Huh?" Pulling out his headphones he noticed my pointing and pulled back his legs. "Oh hey Bella. How are you?" Smiling he watched me as I slunk into the seat. I couldn't help but feel too aware of his stare.

"Good thanks, you?" Polite conversation, that was a good way to start. I hadn't noticed how my heart was pounding in my chest really hard. I felt like I was fifteen again and sitting next to the class playboy. _Get it together Bella!_ I tried telling myself, _It's Edward Cullen, stop it._

"Tired, last night was fun, but Emmett had too much to drink last night, and couldn't stop talking about the missus." He laughed and gestured to the serene image of a whipped Emmett holding the hand of Rosalie as she prattled on about some shoes she wanted to buy as soon as we reached London. Wow the powers that girl had sometimes when it came to the male population.

Giggling along with him I buckled up my seat and then the pilot walked into the seating area.

"Good Morning, My name is James Franco, I am your pilot for todays journey, many of the Cullen's may know me and travelled with me before. We will be setting off in a few minutes and it will take under seven hours if the weather over the pond isn't too bad. I hope you all have a pleasant journey today." With that he turned around and walked into the mysterious cockpit.

Edward turned to me. "Well it looks like we're stuck together for the next seven hours."

Laughing I nodded, "You think we'll both survive, I mean with all these witnesses I think I'll be able to resist killing you." Ever since the dinner our conversations had become more comfortable. Throughout the whole evening we had talked about everything, falling into a friendly banter about our fights as kids.

"I'll tell you what," he leaned in to me, as if he were sharing some 007 type secret. "If we both sleep through it, we might be able to resist it." I looked at him and I could see this smile shining through his eyes, like he was enjoying talking to me. Just looking at his face make me smile back.

"Alright then. Nitey nite Mr Cullen." As I said that, the plane began to move on the runway. Now I've flown on planes many times in life, but that funny feeling I always got in my tummy as we plummeted into the sky scared me shitless, and this time wasn't any better. I gripped the hand on the hand-rest shutting my eyes as the plane moved upwards, not caring what I was doing, but just praying that we'd be okay.

After taking a few breaths and feeling the plane stabilise in the air I looked at my hand. Fingers interlaced with his. Biting my lips I turned to him.

"Uh, I'm-"

**EPOV**

"-Sorry." I blushed at her apology, It was so unmasculine but I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop that warmth that spread through my hands as she gripped mine. That urge to brush away a lock of hair as she squeezed her soft lids shut. When she bit those pink lips I suddenly thought about how it would feel to kiss her. It was hilarious how just one proper conversation with the woman turned my opinion of her. I guess what those studies show are completely true, one night with an attractive woman and any man could swoon. Damn it.

"Don't worry about it. Now lets get some sleep." Plugging in my headphones I tried to drone out the images of me joining the mile high club with the steady voice of Chris Martin...

"Look at them. Aren't they so cute like that."

"Alice don't take a picture, no bad Alice."

Two female voices were interrupting the dream I was having. I didn't want to open my eyes, my pillow was too comfortable, but the feel of someone's breath tickling my throat caught my attention. Careful not to make any sudden movements I opened my eyes to find a mess of brown curls underneath my chin.

"Morning Eddie." Alice and Rosalie were standing in front of me, a camera behind Alice's tiny hands. "Time to wake you two up, we're about to land."

The head underneath my moved and Bella's sleepy eyes peeked at me.

"Wait what time-?" her croaky voice came out

"Almost there." I replied suddenly noticing the cashmere shrug that was draped over both of our bodies. Shifting I tried to straighten away from her. If the twitch in my jeans were any indication of how waking up like this made me feel, this next couple of days was going to be eventful. Too much for my liking.

* * *

_Ahah! Now we've got it going. I was going to give dear Edward some kind of naughty dream but I thought I'd be mean lol. Review? Pretty please? xx_


	8. I Do?

_Heylo all you beautiful people. Thank you munchkins for waiting so patiently. I' m only around for this weekend so this will be the only post for a week. BUT.. my study leave starts on the 19th and although I can't post until the 22nd cause I'm gonna be busy with parties and Im taking a very long day flight I do promise that I will be typing away on that boring plane..lol big kiss xxx

* * *

_

**BPOV**

There was a beautiful woman standing in front of me. Her auburn locks had natural chestnut highlights which curled around her natural lightly tanned face. The pearl Tiffany's earrings dangling from her ears brought out the gold flecks in her chocolate eyes. A special one-off dress had been sent from an old friend Stella McCartney for her, which fit around her perfect figure like a glove.

"Wow Bella, you look gorgeous!" Alice bounded into the room patting down the gown.

Alice fixed the hair of the woman and I felt her face match the feeble smile on my face. Her name would change in the next hour. Everything in her life would be different by the time she fell asleep. It was haunting both of us.

"Earth to Bel-la? Stop staring at the mirror sweetie we've got to get going."

"Huh?" The spell was broken. Both of us looked away and I was caught up with the energy that was Alice Cullen.

"You're fathers waiting for you." A gust of bitter cold English air swept into the room making us both shiver.

The cold woke me up, giving me a proper chance to asses my situation. In less than ten minutes the most important event in my whole life was about to begin.

"Isabella, Princess you look beautiful." My father walked into the room, Armani suit in check. I was startled by the pet name though. I haven't been his princess since I was seventeen years old and been caught in a lip-lock with the incredibly cute gardener.

"Thank you father." I smiled gratefully. We hadn't talked since the announcement of the wedding and the conversation, though brief, touched me.

As always Alice began to arrange my dress and cover my face with the veil. "Uncle Charlie, Bella? We ready?"

Nodding my head I laced my arm in my dads arm and let them pull me to the doors of the chapel. Alice walked past me, eyes trained forward, heading towards the alter as the music suddenly began. Immediately I was _too _aware of the fact that Edward Cullen was waiting for me at the end of the alter. He was staring at me, taking in all of my features. The walk down the aisle was the most nerve wrecking experience of my life. The only eyes that I could actually remember were the beautiful emerald orbs standing at the alter, waiting for me.

I vaguely remember my father giving me away and coming to stand in front of Edward. The rest was almost as if I was on auto pilot, the greatest moment of my life and all i could focus on were the ending five words. I spent so much time over-analysing what would happen, repeating the moment over and over in my head that when the priest said it, I almost didn't hear.

"You may now kiss the bride." Pulling back my veil, he leaned forward and closed his eyes. Painfully slowly his lips came towards mine, and he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. It was brief, yet the butterflies that fluttered in my heart halted my brain from functioning for a couple of seconds. As we made our way down the aisle, as a married couple I could feel his warm hand holding my own. Walking outside into the bright white English snow there was only one thought rewinding in my head. _What was happening to me?

* * *

_

**EPOV**

Inside the limo an awkward silence fell between us. Neither of us had any idea what to say, the silence was practically deafening. I tried to break it, knowing that we had to start talking.

"So I guess your Mrs Isabella Cullen now."

She smiled, letting me know she appreciated the effort. "Yeah, looks like we're both stuck with each other for life."

Laughing I searched her face absorbing the smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. The telltale crease in her forhead showed me she had something on her mind.

"Hey? What's wrong?"

Again she was looking at me, her chocolate eyes boring into mine. "It's just... today when we..." she looked down at her hand with the ring on her finger and paused. "It's nothing, I'm just tired."

I wouldn't have let her get away with such a transparent brush off if my phone hadn't suddenly started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Twinnie bro! Hay-lo-oh" It was Alice.

"Alice? You're drunk." It wasn't a question.

"And you two still aren't? Eddie I stocked the limo with two bottles of möet and a box of Bella's favourite chocolate truffles. Get them out, NOW!"

I laughed at my sister and her ability to bark orders perfectly even when intoxicated. "Yes Alice. Is that what you called for?"

"Uh no I'm sure it wasn't, wait one sec I'll remember." I laughed again and I could see Bella stifling her giggles next to me. She could hear our conversation.

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to let the both of you know where you're going on your honeymoon. Put me on speaker! Wait for it... PARIS!"

Bella smiled, a sparkle in her eyes.

Alice's voice kept me from drowning in her eyes. "I can tell Bella's grinning like an idiot now. It's your favourite place in the world babe. So enjoy-oy! Okay Jazz and I are going to eat some cake. So mwah. Get lost in the most romantic city of the world you two."

The phone cut and it was just me and Bella, sitting in a limo, on the way to a jet that would take us to Paris. Just us two, alone.

Popping the cork of the champagne bottle and pouring it into a flute I handed a glass to her. "To Paris then."

She clinked her glass with mine and nodded. "To Paris we go."

* * *

**BPOV**

The flight from London to Paris isn't a very long one, and in no time we had reached France and were at the front of the hotel. I had changed into more comfortable clothes, opting for black leggings, a long wife beater and an adidas hoodie. We walked up to the reception desk, the greying concierge seemed to recognise us immediately.

"Monsieur et Madame Cullen. Welcome to the Hôtel Ritz. My name is Pierre and I will be checking you in this evening." The accent made me smile. I loved French accents, they reminded me of the evenings spent being a 'rebel' with the L'ecole kids behind their school as a teenager.

"Thank you Pierre."

"Mademoiselle Alice Cullen booked you into Le Suite Impériale. Here is your room key card and Matthieu will escort you to your room. Your luggage will arrive shortly, If you have any queries or need a reservation don't hesitate to call reception. Have a wonderful honeymoon." He smiled at us and another man dressed in hotel uniform led us to an elevator.

The suite was beautiful, the decor simply classy, with beautiful Parisian artefacts on the tables and old famous paintings on the walls.

Picking up a bottle of water on the table I poured it into a glass and sat on a sofa in the living room, waiting for our luggage. Edward was at the door, waiting for our suitcases to arrive. All I wanted was to change into my favourite silk pyjama bottoms and curl into a ball in the Egyptian cotton sheets with a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Yawning I heard Edward thank whom ever was at the door and then close it. He walked into the room, picking up a gold booklet and sat in a chair next to me.

"It's been a long day, so I was thinking that we should order room service tonight and watch a French movie. So tomorrow we can enjoy the city."

"That sounds absolutely perfect Edward. So what's on the menu?"

* * *

**

We were sitting on the sofa, plates of pasta and baguettes and an almost empty bottle of rosé on the table. The movie about to end was called Jeux D'enfants this beautiful French romance about two best friends who grow up falling in love and have to overcome their past games to be with each other in the end. I was tearing when the credits began to roll, but due to my tipsy state I began giggling as soon as I saw Edward's grave face, like he was so busy thinking about the movie.

He snapped out of it and looked suspiciously at me. "What?"

I burst out laughing again, "Nothing."

Smiling, he raised his eyebrows at me. "Nothing eh? I think we should get you to bed Mrs Bella."

Yawning, I quickly agreed. "Okay, Just need to get changed."

I opened my suitcase and lifted some tops to find my pyjamas. They weren't there. Shit, I mumbled. I definitely didn't forget them, I remembered distinctly packing them between the green top and the - my hands felt a strange plastic bag where the missing items should have been. Pulling it out, I found that it was a plastic Harrods bag. When did I put this in there?

Inside the bag was a beautiful silk camisole top and skimpy matching shorts. There was more pairs inside and when I tipped the bag out onto a desk I found a little card. Opening the cream envelope I was met with a pretty scrawl that looked exactly like Alice's.

Dearest Bella,

Did you really think I was going to let you cover up on your honeymoon?

This is some of my wedding gift to you sweetie. And don't bother scouring round for any of your previously packed lingerie either. I took the initiative to repack appropriately for you.

xoxo, Your fairy godmother, A.

Looking into the underwear pile I suddenly sobered up and got very angry. "Fuck! Alice Marianne Brandon Cullen is so dead!" Edward knocked on the door, obviously hearing my outburst of rage.

"You all right in there Bella?"

I scoffed. "Maybe. Your sister did some repacking for me. Urgh!"

I picked out the first pair of new skimpy 'pyjamas' and headed for the bathroom with my toiletries bag under my arm.

When I walked out I noticed Edward suddenly look up and stare. His eyes raked up and down my body, taking in my long legs, the bare bit of stomach and the low neck that gave ample view of cleavage. Some time passed by and he hadn't taken his eyes off me.

"Uh, Edward?"

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"Don't you need to get ready too?"

"Oh yeah, that. I'm just gonna-"

He practically bolted into the bathroom.

Something tells me this is going to be a long night.

* * *

Yay finally ive put this up.. so in the last chap i put a link in and it didnt work oso im putting all clothes links in asap so you guys can enjoy....

SO please comment... i have 3 hard exams left so you will totally brighten my days... mwah xx


End file.
